The Golden Orchid
by 50shadesofA
Summary: Abby's love is awake, her best friend is back, and a certain goddess had a child that she swore she never would.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window of my dorm. Another rainy day at the University of Washington. My roommate Katie was still sleeping. I rolled over and looked at my phone, I had 5 missed calls and a voicemail from Camp Half Blood. Ever since the end of my first quest I had been a seeker. I went out and found new half bloods and brought them to camp as safely as I could. Dionysus told me that I needed to stop running from my problems, but how could I? The love of my life was in a coma because I nearly killed him, and my best friend was serving time in Tartarus because he took the blame for me. All because they believe I'm the one to complete some great prophecy. I put the phone to my ear and listened to the voicemail. Dionysus started to speak, "Abby, he's awake. Ben is back. They've been asking about you, he wants to see you. Its time you come home and face…."

I ended the message prematurely, I couldn't listen to the whole thing, Thomas was awake, maybe Mr. D was right, maybe I should come back. I had three half bloods to bring back anyway. I couldn't stay away forever.

I got ready and looked in the mirror, before my quest I had medium length brown hair, my eyes had been alert, but now my hair was darker, and shorter , my eye were tired and sad. After staring at myself for a few seconds I called Aggy, "I have some news." I said.

"I do too, Thomas he's…"

"Awake, asking about me no doubt. Ben is back, I know Mr. D already called me." I interrupted "But I need you to look at the letters written for the Claiming Ceremony, has Hera written one?"  
"Abby, you know Hera has sworn never to have children."  
"Aggy, I know, but my roommate, she's a half blood. She looks just like Hera, I need you to see if she's written a letter, please."

I heard Aggy shuffling around in her desk looking through the letters written by the gods to their children. Suddenly the shuffling stopped, "You need to get her here immediately."

After I hung up I had to get Katie and the other two half bloods. Luckily for me they were roommates. I knocked on Liam and Jaxon's door. Jaxon answered half naked. His muscles looked as though the gods themselves had carved them, his normally fixed red hair was messy and curly, his pale green eyes looked at me as though I was beneath him, a Child of Ares if I had ever met one, "Put on some clothes, we're taking a day trip to Vancouver. You too Liam!"

I went back to my room and woke up Katie, she was a dead ringer for Hera, dark hair, dark eyes, shorter than average. I knew from the minute I saw her she was a half blood. I didn't need to pick up her scent, I knew.

Being part monster had always helped me find Half Bloods, on my quest last year it helped me find Kayla and Allison. Thantos had taken them and I had been able to smell them. It's why I became a seeker, it helped me get away from camp and bring half bloods to safety. If I couldn't save Thomas at least I could save others.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

After we were all ready we climbed into my jeep. The drive was pretty quite and smooth until we were about to walk into camp I was checking my surroundings to make sure no mortal was near by. I had parked my jeep out of sight and when everyone got out I was thrown back against a tree. At first I couldn't see anything, but when I regained my vision the menator towered over me.

"What the hell is that?" Liam shouted, his ashy brown hair fixed in short but true pompadour fashion, his deep blue eyes looked at me in sheer terror.

"You three go in between those trees, find the boy named Grayson, tell him I need help! Go!" I shouted. They looked at me but then did as they were told, I jumped to my feet and twisted the pearl on my ring and as Undertow grew in my hands I charged at the menator he slammed me to the ground.

Not a second later Grayson and a group of half bloods were coming out from behind the mist. He ran over to me and ordered the group to attack. He helped me up and led me behind the border and then called the campers back. The menator tried to chase after them but was knocked back by the invisible wall that protected the camp. I turned and faced the entire camp, It looked the same as when I had left. The quaint cabins spread through out the valley, mine and Zeus' sitting up and away from the rest, then I saw him. Those lips that I had heard whisper I love you so many times, the blonde hair that looked like Apollo had woven strands of sunlight and placed them on his head, those eyes that were a crystal blue melting into a chocolate brown as if they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. His eyes locked on me as he started to walk towards me. I heard Liam ask who that was but all I could focus on was him. Soon we were face to face, "Thomas I…" I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, not wanting to let go again for fear of watching him slip away. The world around me slipped away and it was just me and Thomas, until Jaxon's yelling brought me back to reality. "We really need to talk later." Thomas smiled as his forehead pressed against mine. I pulled away and was tackled by a mass of fur. "Wilson!" I shouted.

The hell hound that had showed up at my door was now a giant full grown black husky, he was taller than me but still acted like a puppy. After he got off me I turned to face Jaxon, Katie, and Liam, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I know this is a lot to take in but you guys are very special, tonight your Godly mother or father will claim you. Tomorrow you will move into your cabins and begin training, we're currently at war with some really bad people, so we need you guys to help us make things run smoothly, I'm really just talking about you Jaxon. Grayson here will help you settle in the big house for the night, I'm in cabin 3 if any of you need anything."

I took Thomas by the hand and led him to my cabin. It was as dusty as the day I moved in, I had been gone quite awhile. Thomas sat down on the couch and I followed. "Thomas, I'm sorry. Everything that happened was my fault. I should have fought harder against Thantos, but I didn't and you, you were in a coma for so long. I'm just so sorry Thomas."  
"Abby stop. I don't blame you for anything, so please stop blaming yourself, I woke up and all I wanted was you and to see you again. Please stop running away." he said, his voice was traced with sadness.

"Okay, give me a reason to stay." I said

He smirked before leaning over to kiss me. I felt him stand up and lift me to him, I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. He pulled off my t-shirt, which was actually his, he smirked "I like the shirt." I responded by kissing him again, fumbling to pull off his shirt as well. The sun was setting outside the window and the ocean light filtered into my bedroom, as Thomas gave me a reason to stay.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Mother

We laid there for a little while, the feeling of his skin against mine made my heart beat a thousand miles an hour. He traced his fingers along my arm as he kissed my hair. "We have to get going, your friends are getting claimed soon." he said as he rolled out of bed. He put his clothes back on and I did the same. He was about to go down the stairs when I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"I gave you a reason to stay right?" He asked, his voice shaky like he was scared to lose me again.

"Maybe, maybe we need a couple more nights like tonight." I smirked.

He pulled me to him and held me tight. "I'm scared to let go. I'm scared to lose you again." He said.

"You're not losing me again, I'm sorry I was gone for so long." I said.

"You're not losing me again, I'm sorry I was gone for so long." I said.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the stage, when we got there I saw my friends Allison, Ben, and Kayla. Grayson came up to them and kissed Allison on the cheek before taking her hand. "Whoa, what did I miss?" I said as I laughed. I walked over to Ben and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." "Abby, it was my idea to take your place, you have a prophecy to fulfill and you couldn't do that from Tartarus." he replied.

"Abby, it was my idea to take your place, you have a prophecy to fulfill and you couldn't do that from Tartarus." he replied.

We all sat on the ground as the ceremony began. Aggy walked up on the stage wearing the same white dress she wore for our claiming ceremony. Jaxon, Katie, and Liam followed her up on stage. Katie was wearing a short white grecian dress with gold roping, Jaxon wore kaki pants, a white shirt, and a red and black tie. Liam was wearing black pants, a pink shirt, and a silver tie. Aggy spoke and said, "My dear camp, the last time we had a claiming ceremony this important, I brought a child that belonged to each of the big 3, tonight we make history again."

Aggy grabbed the 3 letters and handed them out. Katie's was gold, Jaxon's was red, and Liam's was pale pink. The crowd sat in silence as we watched them read the letters. After they had all looked up Aggy stepped forward.

"I want to welcome to camp Jaxon Guerre, Son of The God of War, Son of Ares." Jaxon smirked as Aggy moved to Liam.

"I want to welcome to camp Liam Pasión, Son of The Goddess of Love, Son of Aphrodite." Liam smiled and bowed as Aggy walked over to Katie.

"And last but not least I would like to welcome to camp, Katie Mère, Daughter of The Queen of Olympus, Daughter of Hera." Katie looked out into the audience I could see tears forming on the corner of her eyes but she smiled at the audience who sat in complete silence. Aggy thanked us all for our time and then led the 3 of them back to the big house.

"I'm going to check on Katie, she seemed upset. Why don't you go meet Jaxon and Liam." I told Thomas, he nodded and we walked to the big house. Jaxon and Liam were sitting on the couches in the living room and Thomas joined them as I went upstairs. Katie's room was the same room I had been given when I first came to camp, I knocked softly on the door before cracking it just a little. I saw Katie sitting on the bed, her letter in hand, tears streaming down her face. "Hey." I said softly as I opened the door more, "Wanna tell me why you're crying?" I asked.

She didn't say anything rather just handed me the letter in her hand. I looked at her then at the letter,

"Katelin, this letter is not something I want to write. However, Olympus law states all children must be claimed. I regret leaving Olympus and meeting your father. I regret having you, you are nothing but a mistake to me. Never the less Welcome to your new home, Camp Half Blood. The key to Cabin 2 is in the envelope, be careful with the cabin, I have many valuables inside. Your required gift is on the mantle. Good luck. Your Mother, Hera."

"She seems…pleasant." I said after I read the letter.

She smiled briefly "A lovely lady."

"Well, to be honest I've never cared much for your mom. She's never liked me or Ben. Come to think of it, I've never met anyone Hera actually liked." I said.

"I've just always wanted a family, I thought that being here I'd find one. I guess not."

"Katie, we're all family here. By simply coming to camp you have a family. Jaxon, Liam, Me, we're your family. Thomas, Ben, Allison, Kayla, they will become your family. We're your family now."

"Abby, thank you. To be honest ever since we've been here I have been nothing but scared. Even before finding out my parent. It's nice to know I won't be alone in all this."

"Katie of course, this camp is going to stand behind you, I mean hell we've all be through this."

As I walked down the stairs I heard Jaxon going on and on about Zeus knows what.

"Hey Thomas," I said, "You ready to go to bed?"

The room's attention turned to me as Thomas stood up and told Liam and Jaxon goodnight. As we walked back to Thomas' cabin he laced his fingers between mine and it made my heart flutter.

"Please, don't ever leave me alone with Jaxon, again." Thomas said as we walked inside his cabin.

I laughed, "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. What did he bore you with?"

"Something about how he always knew he was destined for greatness, and how all of this just felt right."

I laughed as I entered his bedroom, it was different from the last time I had been in it. His walls that used to be a dark grey were now lighter, his black bedding was gone replaced by a black and white plaid. I walked into his closet and grabbed a t-shirt before flopping down on the bed and crawling under the covers. Thomas kissed my hair before saying he would be back shortly. I laid in bed for about 20 minutes and Thomas still hadn't come back. I climbed out of bed, and walked outside. Wilson bounded up next to me as I saw green flames of Greek fire coming from the training arena. My heart sank to my stomach as I feared the worst. I took off in a sprit Wilson bounding behind me.


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters

As I entered the training ground out of breathe, I saw Thomas standing in the middle greek fire dancing across his finger tips. "Thomas, you might want to stop before you set the entire camp on fire!" I shouted. He turned to face me, he smirked and with a wave of his hand the fire disappeared.

"I thought you were sleeping." he said.

"I thought you'd be back shortly." I replied.

Thomas, seeing the worry on my face came over to me, "Hey, why the worried look?" he asked.

"You were gone for longer than I thought, I was worried you weren't coming back." I said.

"Are you talking about tonight, or last year?"

"Both."

We stood there for a second, the cold Vancouver air sent shivers through me, I had left the cabin with nothing but Thomas' shirt on. Thomas grabbed my hand and we walked back to his cabin, when we got to his bed room he turned on the fire place and climbed into bed with me. "You're freezing." He said. I didn't say anything I just snuggled into him. I drifted off to sleep the familiar calming scent of pine needles and pomegranates filled my nose.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. I patted the bed beside me searching for Thomas, before realizing he was in the kitchen. I got up and walked through the open door. Thomas stood in the kitchen in his boxers my eyes were immediately drawn to the scar on his back, I knew its twin was running opposite on his stomach. The sight of the scar made my heart stop. I had caused that scar. I had caused him so much pain. Thomas turned to face me, "If you don't stop torturing yourself I'm going to put on a shirt, and never take it off in front of you."

"How did you even know that I was torturing myself?" I asked.

He walked over towards me and put his forehead against mine, "It's what you do to yourself, you harbor stuff inside and blame yourself. It kills me to see you do that to yourself."

"Its only fitting that it kills you, considering I almost…."  
I was interrupted by his lips against mine. I had kissed Thomas hundreds of times before but this kiss was different, he held me tight and deeply kissed me. Although he wasn't the son of Zeus I felt an electric surge through out my body. He lifted me to him I wrapped my legs around him but we didn't break the kiss, I felt his arms wrap around me and his muscles tighten, not wanting to drop me. We started to move, I assumed towards his bed room. He sat down on the bed as he broke the kiss. I cupped his face in my hands and studied it. He was honestly the most perfect person I had ever laid eyes on. He laid back and I stayed sitting up straddling him, I looked and the scar running across his stomach. I placed my hand on it and let out a sigh.

"Abby," he said, "I can forgive you all day, everyday, for the rest of my life, but if you don't forgive yourself we won't be able to move on from it."

I knew he was right, but every time I tried to move past it all I could think about was what Thantos said after it happened.

"You can never escape the monster inside you, the monster that you really are." I mumbled.

"What?" Thomas asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Thats what Thantos said after I, uh, you know. He said, that I could never escape the monster inside me, the monster I really am."

"You are not a monster." He said very sternly, "You are kind, compassionate, attractive, adventurous, and so many other things, but you are not a monster."

"I mean, my mom is so I'm only part monster." I said.

"No, you're not a monster." He said. "You're the love of my life."

"I am?" I asked.

"You are."

I leaned in and kissed him, he held me tight and kissed me deeply. I knew he forgave me, and that was all I needed.


	5. Chapter 5: Mother Knows Best

I broke the kiss, "Crap, I'm supposed to help Katie move in."

I jumped off of him, I ran into his closet and pulled a shirt off a hanger, I grabbed a pair of my black jeans out of one of the dresser drawers. Thomas walked in and put on clothes too and followed me out the door. We walked to the big house, Katie was sitting on the couch, she looked at us and nodded. We walked to Cabin 2, it was a tall white cabin with large gold doors, "Homey." Katie mumbled as she placed the key in the lock. she opened the door and the downstairs look exactly like the Zeus cabin, white and gold, though there were dots of, purple, blue, and green. Upstairs the lofted bedroom looked like a peacock threw up on it. Blue, purple, and teal green everywhere. Katie walked over to the mantle, there was a gold band on it with the words , Η μητέρα γνωρίζει καλύτερα, on it.  
"Mother knows best?" Thomas asked.

Katie ran her fingers over the words, they glowed and the band changed into a double-edged gold sword. "Wow, Hera really wants to drive the point home," I said.

Katie ran her fingers over the words again and the blade changed into a replica of Hera's staff, a long gold rod with a Lotus flower on top.

"What the hell is this gonna do?" she asked, the cabin started to shake, there was a flash of light and suddenly Hera was standing in the room with us. None of us moved, "Well,' she said, 'aren't any of you going to bow to your queen?"

"You voted to kill me, I'm gonna pass," I said.

We all went and sat down in the living room, "Yes, well, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here." Hera said.

"You've got us on the edge of our seats," Thomas said.

"Careful Son of Hades, you just woke up did you not."

I about lost it and pounced on her but Thomas put grabbed my hand.

"Well, I'm here to speak to my daughter of course. I have not seen her since the day she was born."

"You never bothered." Katie hissed.

"Not true, I've watched over you since the day you were born, I've just never been psychically present."

"You should have been, you're the goddess of family and you weren't even there for your child!"  
"No, because I had another family to think about. My immortal one, the one that will be around till the end of time, with Miss. Del Mare's help that is."  
"Are you admitting you need me?" I asked.

"I have always been one of the Olympians that admits we need you heroes, I have just never had one of my own. I am the Goddess of marriage you know, it was never my place to step outside of mine. Zeus had the heroes and I pretended not to notice his infidelities. But then I met your father Katlin, and he was just so handsome and kind. He listened to me and he loved me. One thing led to another and we had you. But Zeus was furious, as I said it was not my place to step outside my marriage. He erased all memory of me and you from your father, when I went back to give you to him, he had no recollection of me I…I had to give you up. I had to give you your best chance."

As Hera told the story, I heard actual pain in her voice, it never occurred to me that Hera could feel this way about a mortal.

"I've been searching for a family my whole life, and then I read a letter from my own mother saying she didn't want me. How was I supposed to react to that mother? Tell me!"

"I wrote that letter immediately after I found out about your father, I was angry and hurt. I did not mean to hurt you in the process. You are my daughter child, always searching for family. It is noble, yet dangerous. You have tried and failed in many families before you found the right one and yet here you are. At home with the perfect family for you."

Katie relaxed in the chair she was sitting in, "I did not want you to be alone in the world Katie, but I also had a duty, a job to do. I could not just leave Olympus to raise a child. No one had left their duties for a child, I could not be the first."

"Hera, Katie is your only child, you could have pretended to be an aunt or something." Thomas said.

"No,' Katie said. 'I moved in and out of different foster homes, you know monster attacks and the family doesn't want you anymore, if social services had found out I had an aunt they would have moved me in with her."

"I never wanted to give you up. But you reminded me too much of your father and the love I had lost, I can not give you those years back. But you are here now and safe. I must be going Zeus will want me back and that Lotus staff can do a lot do not mock it too much child."

In a flash of light, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Settling In

"That was interesting." Thomas said.

"I have never heard of the queen of the Gods being so vulnerable. I didn't think Hera could love anyone but herself. Very strange." I said.

After we talked a little with Katie, Thomas had to go to training with Ben. I went to check on Jaxon. I walked toward the Ares cabin, it was a tall, wide building that was blood red. I walked in and armor, weapons, and trophies were everywhere. Like the Athena and Apollo cabin, the kitchen, bathrooms, and living room were downstairs. I saw the head Ares Camper, Afton, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Afton, have you seen Jaxon?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah,' he responded, 'should be upstairs."

He walked over to me and put his arm around me, "Let me walk you up." he flashed a blinding white smile. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me.

"Don't even try Afton." I said as I pressed my knee into his chest.

"Why do you have to make me fall in love with you? You're a great warrior you should be with someone who's talents match yours."

I rolled off of him, "You know my boyfriend could roast you alive with greek fire right?"

"Right, so Jaxon is upstairs holler if you need anything." He said as he walked back to the couch.

I walked up the stairs to see Jaxon sitting on a bunk twisting a bronze ring around his finger.

"Hey,' I said, making sure my voice was soothing, 'you alright?"

He looked up and me and put on a smug face, "Great, why wouldn't I be?"

"I know it's a lot to take in. Hell, I had to do it twice. First I find out my dad's a god then I find out my moms the freaking queen of sirens. Not an easy week for me."

I walked over and sat next to him, "And it's okay not to be okay."

"It's just my dad, he's putting a lot of pressure on me to be extraordinary. I just don't want to let him down ya know?"  
"I understand, trust me, so new ring?" I asked.

"Gift from Ares." He twisted it in the opposite direction and it grew into a bronze sword, "His name is Maimer." He twisted a band around the hilt and it changed into a double side axe that ignited itself.

"Replica of Ares'?" I asked and he nodded.

After talking to Jaxon, I went to find Liam and see if he was settling in. I walked toward the Aphrodite cabin. It looks like Barbie's dream house. It was a pale pink cabin and the smell wafting from it gave me a headache. The inside the layout was similar to the Ares cabin, except everything had a place, movie poster hung everywhere. Makeup, skincare, and hair products all stacked neatly. Aabriella, the head Aphrodite camper walked up to me. "Have you seen Liam?" I asked.

She gestured to the couches behind her and Liam sat there talking to some of his siblings. When they saw me walk towards him they all walked away whispering about me. When you make a comment about Aphrodite kids smelling like cheap perfume they tend to get pretty ticked at you. Liam spotted me, "Hey." He said as he flashed a grin.

"Settling in okay?" I asked.

"Great, my siblings are super nice."  
"Yeah,' I said as I glanced around. 'Nice."

"Also look at this cool gift my mom got me."

He pulled a gold pen out of his pocket and twisted the cap. It grew into a long sword with pink diamond and blood red rubies imbedded in it. He twisted it again and it shrunk into a dagger. "Mom said his name is Casanova. He's a replica of her old dagger, the one she gave to Helen of Troy."

I talked to Liam for a few minutes and then walked to the training grounds to make sure Thomas and Ben hadn't killed each other.

When I walked in there was smoke everywhere. Where lightning had struck the earth was burnt. Greek fire still burned everywhere. Ben and Thomas stood in the center with their backs to me laughing. I was about to say something to them, but I stopped. I concentrated till I felt a tug in my gut water filled the arena. It crept around Ben and Thomas and they started to rise off the ground. For a moment they freaked out, till I walked in between them. "Oh so not funny Seaweed Brain." Thomas shouted.

"I agree with your boyfriend." Ben shouted.

"Oh poor Sparky and Corpse Breath. How we they ever survive."

The water fell dropping them to the ground. Thomas ran over to be and lifted me over his shoulders and carried me out of the arena.

"Thomas," I said as I giggled, "Put me down."

He carried me all the way to my cabin, he took me inside and laid me down on the couch. I leaned into kiss him and he walked into my kitchen, "I'm not gonna kiss you until you apologize for scaring me." he smirked.

I pouted and then turned my back to him. "Oh no fair,' he said, 'you're too cute when you pout this isn't fair."

I heard him walk over to me and sit next to me. He turned me to face him and kissed me, I smiled as I kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7: Campfire Song Song

I broke the kiss as he leaned back into my couch and I cuddle up next to him. I breathed in the scent of pomegranates and mint as I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed and Thomas was gone. I heard knocking at my door. I went down stairs and opened it. Before I could even see who it was they were hugging me. The familiar scent of dirt and poppies filled my nose.

"Jack!" I said.

"I've missed you so much, you've been gone too long." She said.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" I asked.

"I was going to eat with Charlie."

"He is invited too. There are going to be a lot of us tonight, I could actually use your help."

"Of course." She smiled. "Actually though, I came by to ask you something. Would you want to go on a quest with me? I've invited a large party, it's gonna be really dangerous…." she trailed off.

"Umm of course Jack. I'd love to."

The smile returned to her face

"Are you going to tell me about this dangerous quest?" I asked, "Like, what's the prophecy?"

"All 13 shall have their place, a sea of monsters they must face, to find a plant that heals even Gods, the daughter of Demeter must beat her odds." her voice trailed off and her face turned white.

"You're not gonna die, Jack, you'll have 12 other Demi-Gods with you. Who have you decided to take?"

"Obviously you, Ben, Charlie, Thomas, and Grayson. I have to take Katie, Hera's Daughter. I was thinking Kayla and Allison. Kayla has gotten wickedly good at strategizing and Allison is deadly accurate with a bow now and she's Grayson's girlfriend. Afton James, Ares' son. Maybe Liam Valentine, Aphrodite's new son, he seems like the only one from that cabin willing to use a sword. Alexander Mason from the Hephaestus cabin, and Artemis is sending her lead Hunter, Emma Dare. I'm worried how many monsters that will attract though."

"A lot, but with 13 of us, it's nothing we can't handle. Besides 'a sea of monsters, they must face' seems like we'll be facing some monsters."

"I just know the affect your quest had on you. I don't want to push you away again. I don't think Thomas could handle that."  
I knew what she was saying was the truth, Thomas still wasn't back to full strength, emotionally or psychically. Me leaving would send him into a dark place, he would end up like he father. Sad and angry at the world, and at me. I didn't need to cause him anymore pain than I already had.

"I'll be okay Jack, I'm not leaving again. Promise, but when is your quest?"

"A few days, I need to give Thomas some more time to gain as much strength as he can. He caught back up really fast. He came so close to death and he's almost back at 100%."

"He is the son of death," I said.

"Very true."

After we talked Jack and I started to get ready for dinner. While we were cooking a bunch of people showed up. First Thomas and Ben, who despite not knowing each other very well a year ago had become best friends. After them Allison and Grayson showed up followed by Kayla and Afton, they walked in arguing over who was the better warrior. After them Liam, Jaxon, and Alex Mason. Finally Charlie and Katie. I saw a little light of envy in Jack's eyes that quickly left when Charlie came over and kissed her. Everyone sat in the living room as we waited for dinner. I sat next to Thomas and he has his arm around me. I looked around the room and my heart swelled with happiness. A year ago when I came to camp I never imagined I'd have this many friends. I had shut myself down and was scared out of my mind. When Thomas, Ben, and I first came to camp people were scared of us but now thing were so different.

As dinner finished up we set my table outside, it was one of my favorite magic items I owned. The table would be a big or as small as you needed it to be. As we all sat down, Jack spoke up about her quest. As she invited everyone I couldn't help but see that Jaxon was feeling out of place and uncomfortable. Afton obviously noticed this too because he said, "Jaxon, I need one of my most trusted warriors to watch the cabin while I'm gone, you up for it?"

Jaxon eyes gleamed as he grinned, "Dude, yeah."

"Great, but seriously if I come back and any of my trophies have been moved I'll kill you."

We all laughed but I got the feeling he was some what serious.

"Well,' Jack said, 'We're gonna leave in about three days, Thomas I want to give you as much time to get all your strength back."

Thomas pouted and said, "I'm at 100%, Jack. I'm ready to go."  
I scooted closer to him, "Thomas, just a few more days wont hurt you." I was pouring everything into my words, I hated using Siren's song to manipulate people but I couldn't risk losing him again.

"Fine." He grumbled, "No more than three days though Jack."

"No more than three days." she nodded.

After dinner, we sat around a fire pit in. Grayson and Allison shared a couch like bench, Thomas and I shared one, and Charlie and Jack shared one as well. Everyone else staggered in between us. Everyone went around the camp fire telling stories of their quests.

"Okay, okay. I can top everyone." I said.

"Whoa, no fair, you were a seeker. You've probably seen all kinds of crazy stuff." Afton said.

"Wait,' Katie said, "What's a seeker?"

"It's someone that goes out and finds half-bloods, brings them to camp safely, then leaves again to find more," Grayson said.

"Why would you leave Ab, your whole life is here?" Liam asked.

He saw the look on my face, "You don't have to.."

"No,' I said. 'It's alright. A year ago, Aggy brought Me, Allison, Ben, Kayla, and Thomas to camp. We were here maybe a week, then Thantos, someone working for the people we're going to be at war with, took Allison,' when I said that Grayson held her a little tighter, 'then Kayla. After that they offered me a quest, to go find and retrieve the half bloods that hadn't left willingly. I traveled with Jack, Charlie, Grayson, Ben, and Thomas. We went to Death Valley, at the time that was Thantos' head quarters. When we got there, I could smell all different kinds of half bloods, even though I was only looking for a select few. But I had to take care of Thantos first. Charlie, Jack, and Grayson were busy fighting off Harpies and a giant Cyclops, so Ben, Thomas, and I confronted Thantos. Thantos is a master of black magic, he shot some sort of dust at me and Ben, I don't really know how it affected him but me, I heard a voice telling me…..telling me to kill Thomas, that basically he was a traitor and the one to blame. I stabbed him, I…I almost killed him…" I trailed off.

"Then there was a trial,' Ben said. 'Hades, he demanded justice for Thomas, any god would do the same for any of their children, but I took Abby's place. The black dust affected me by not letting me move. Thantos knew that if I could have reached her I could have stopped her. What happened to Thomas was just as much my fault as it was hers."

"At the trial,' I picked back up the story, 'the gods argued, but they all agreed someone needed to take responsibility. Ben took my place and served an 8 month sentence in Tartarus. After I came back to camp the next morning I had to leave, it was just too painful to stay. I knew I couldn't help Ben or Thomas. I could help others though and that's what I did. But Thomas is awake and Ben is back. It's time to kick some Titan butt."

Thomas kissed my cheek and smiled.

"She's basically on house arrest cause she's a flight risk," Kayla said as she laughed.

"I am not. I came back didn't I?" I said.

Thomas kissed me again, "Yes, yes you did."

After everyone left Thomas hoped in the shower as I sat on the couch, he came out of the bathroom in a towel. I studied his muscles as he said, "Are you gawking again?"

"A little, also making sure they're the same size as they were last year."

"Ab, I'm back at 100%, really. It doesn't take long for a son of Hades to get over almost dying."

"I know, I know. But I can't come that close to losing you again. I guess I'm not waiting for you to be back to 100, but for me to be."

He studied me for minute before sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry Ab. I had no idea how this would affect you."

"You're sorry? I almost killed you and you're sorry?"

"I forgave you the moment it happened. I'm never for one minute been angry at you for what happened it wasn't your fault."

"But it was. I knew what could have happened, I'd been dreaming about it for weeks. I should have been smart, confronted Thantos alone. I shouldn't have put you or Ben in that kind of danger. I was stupid.."

"What happened, happened. I'm over it but you aren't. That's okay, but I don't want you to continue to blame yourself, to continue to be sad and upset. I still love you even Thantos can't change that."

He got up and walked up stairs. I went outside and sat on my dock. As I waved my hand in the water, it shimmered and my mom appeared before me. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her deep brown eyes shone against her peach skin. She wore deep blue jeans, flats, and a white blouse. A silver tiara sat atop her head.

"Why such a sad face, darling?" she asked.

"I almost killed Thomas and he's sorry." I said.

"Abigail,' she said as she sat next to me, "you're being self destructive again. A year ago you were the happiest I'd ever seen you. Now, you can't seem to put the past where it belongs. In the past."

"I almost killed him mom, how am I just supposed to push past it?"

"Like you would anything else. You cannot continue to be angry at yourself, because all you do it take it out on someone, despite all that has happened, loves you unconditionally. I'm not Aphrodite Abby I can't tell you how love works, but love is what makes this messed up world worth living in. If you continue to self destruct, he can't take it forever."

"But.."

She interrupted, "No buts Abigail Del Mare. You need to go up to your room and apologize to him, once and for all. Tell him you're sorry, not only for what happened but for holding onto it for so long. If you don't in time you WILL lose him."

She stood up, "I'm serious Abby." and with that she dissolved back into the water.

I sighed as I walked back inside and up to my room. Thomas was sitting in a chair facing the window reading.

"Uh hey." I said.

"Hey." he said with out looking at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"We are talking."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? For everything for what happened, for holding onto it for so long, for shutting you out, and constantly bringing it up and getting down on myself. For running away from the problem instead of talking about it, for being self destructive and taking everyone out with me. I'm just overall sorry okay."

He laughed, "You done?" he said as he turned to face me.

I frowned, "Are you laughing at my pain and my apology?"

"I'm not laughing at you pain, but I am laughing at the apology because I've been waiting for it. Not because I needed one but because you did."

"What?"

"You need to hear yourself say sorry and mean it. But like I've been saying, I forgive you."

He got up and walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around me before kissing me.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Corpse Breath."

After that we went to bed and for the first time in a long time I didn't have any dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Dads

I woke up the next morning before Thomas, I went downstairs showered and then headed to the training arena. Grayson was already there and he smiled at me as I walked in. "You ready to get your butt kicked, Daughter of Poseidon?"

"Whatever you say Son of Dionysus."

After about an hour of training Grayson and I had both had enough. Being the son of Dionysus, Grayson can summon grape vines pretty much whenever he pleases. Although the ocean is pretty much at my beckon call its kind of hard to summon anything when you're constantly face planting.

I walked back to my cabin to find Thomas still sleeping. I started to cook him breakfast, as he sleepily walked down the stairs. "Good morning sleepy head."

He smiled at me, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just some bad dreams." he responded.

"Want to talk about them?"

"I don't want to scare you." he said very sternly.

"I had a dream where I killed you. I didn't tell you and it only made things worse. I get if you don't want to talk about it, but I also know it's dangerous to keep things bottled up."

He sighed, "It's about Jack's quest. I think its gonna take us to your father's palace. Or at least we will end up there at some point. I saw your dad trying to break up a fight between you and some woman and her son. Amphitrite, I think is what he called her."

"Amphitrite and Triton. My stepmother and half brother."

"I guess, but he couldn't stop all of you. He managed to hold Amphitrite but Triton he broke free. I tried to stop him but we were underwater I couldn't move as quick as him. He slammed you into a column, and thats when I woke up."

"Well, I'd be underwater so it wouldn't kill me. But I wouldn't worry too much about it until we're there, okay?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Okay."

After breakfast Thomas went to training, I sat outside on my dock and waved my hand in the water. The water rose and fell reveling my father.

"Hi, dad." I said.

"Hello daughter."

"What are doing here?"

"I sensed that something was wrong, I figured you needed me."

"It's just Thomas had a dream, and I know Half blood dreams are sometimes signs. He dreamt that Triton and I got into a huge fight. Over what I don't know, but I wouldn't put it passed him."

"He does disapprove of you and Thomas, because he is the son of Hades. He believes I shouldn't allow it, but honestly I like Thomas. He is a good kid and he loves you very much. So what if he's Hades' son?"

"But Triton doesn't agree? Why?"

"He thinks is soiling the name of the whole family. Most of the mythological world knows about you by now. They know you're the child of the prophecy, they know Thomas is your boyfriend. Triton thinks its tainting his legacy. As I said I don't agree with him but he grows restless. I fear he will look for vengeance in dangerous places, with this up coming war between the Titans and Gods I can't afford to have my family split in two."

I nodded, I remembered last summer how Aggy had told us Thantos was working for someone much worse. I knew we were up against Titans and I had a feeling the Titan Kronos, himself was coming back.

"You think Kronos is coming back?"

"I think it's a possibility. Not many things are powerful enough to give Thantos his full powers back. I fear that father might be returning. Which means you need to stop running away from camp. I'm sorry to be so serious today, but things at my palace are also very strained right now."

"It's alright dad. I understand."

"The daughter of Demeter invited you on a quest with her, right?"

"Yes, to find some magic plant that heals even the Gods?"

"The Golden Orchid, yes. It was a plant we lost long ago. Every few centuries a child of Demeter tries to find it. So far none have been successful. How many are going with her?"

"13 of us. One for each cabin."

"Tell Miss. Jack that she will want to start her search near Hawaii."

He talked to me for a few more minutes but he had to get back. I got up and walked outside. Wilson bounded over to me, I walked with him just outside the borders of camp and into the woods. We followed a creek that ran from a waterfall all the way through camp. Wilson ran in and out of the waterfall as I sat on top of a rock. Being outside the camp always made me feel so small. Inside the borders, I was expected to be this hero, I was always protected, but outside I was vulnerable and no one knew who or what I was.

Suddenly there was a ripple in the shadows next to me. After a split second Thomas appeared next to me. I nearly fell of the rock and jumped out of my skin.

"How in the Hades did you do that?"

"It's called shadow traveling. Hades' children can do it. Why are you outside the borders?" the way he said it I could tell he was scared I was running away.

"I just needed some air, camp sometimes is a lot for me. I just feel a lot of pressure to be a great hero, out here I'm just as vulnerable as anyone else."

"More vulnerable, monsters could smell you."

"I know, I just needed sometime, I was coming back."

I knew most people in the camp still didn't trust me to stay put, Kayla had joked that I was a flight risk but I think a lot of campers actually believed it. It broke my heart when I thought about how Thomas still believed it.

I stepped in the creek and felt the water rise around me, I pictured my cabin back at camp. As the water around me fell I was standing in the ocean outside of my cabin. I stepped inside and went up to my bedroom. I sat at the chair by my window and just stared at the river. I heard knocking at my door downstairs and I knew it was Thomas, but I just ignored it. I sat in the chair till the sun set and then I walked to Thomas' cabin.


	9. Chapter 9: Emma Dare

I knocked on the door as the wind howled in the valley, though the weather was controlled by magic, it had started to spit snow. I waited about 5 minutes before knocking again, this time I heard moving around inside after a few seconds Thomas opened the door.

"You never knock." he said.

"Just thought I should this time." I said as I walked in.

"I'm sorry about earlier, okay? I can tell it kills you that I don't.."

I interrupted him "It's fine. I'm fine." I said as my jaw set.

"You're lying."

"What do you want me to say Thomas? That it breaks my heart to see the look on your face every time you don't trust me? That it kills me that people think of me as 'the flight risk demigod that is supposed to complete the great prophecy but could leave at any minute'? That my own father thinks I'll runaway when things get hard? All those things are true but I just have to deal with them because things won't change."

I had hot tears streaming down my face and my voice that was normally my greatest weapon shook with fear. I felt my whole body shake as I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. I felt Thomas sit down next to me.

"Abby, I'm sorry. Today in the woods I could have handled things differently, instead of listening to you I just accused you of running away again. I can't imagine what you're going through. I don't even think about the prophecy because I don't have a right to it anymore, but it must be all you think about. Abby I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you, not just made it worse."

"I see the way people look at me Thomas, I hear them talk about me. I know what people think about me. I just, I never thought _you_ would feel that way about me or look at me that way but now, now you do." as I said those words out loud for the first time I started to sob harder.

"I don't, I never will Abby, please believe me."

I looked at him through tears, and nodded. He pulled me to him and cupped my face with his hands. Using his thumbs he wiped away my tears. The pulled me to him before picking me up. He carried me to his bedroom as I cuddled up next to him under the covers. My eyes were still teary, but I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days passed uneventfully. I had training in the mornings dinner with Thomas at night. But then the day of Jack's quest came, I woke up at rolled out of my bed and walked down stairs. I got up and fixed breakfast and then Thomas and I went and met the others in the Big House.

"Jack," Grayson said, he stood against the wall with his arms around Allison, "Do you know what exactly we're looking for?"

"The Golden Orchid." I said.

"How, how did you know that?" Jack asked.

I could tell she hadn't slept in a while her deep green eyes were puffy and rimmed with dark circles. Her dark brown hair was thrown up in a very messy bun, she sat on Charlie's knee as rubbed her back trying to keep her calm.

"My dad mentioned it. He told me "to tell Miss. Jack she should start her search near Hawaii."

"Then we better get a move on. We can't fly because we don't want to risk taking Thomas and Abby into Zeus' domain." Charlie said.

"Do we have a boat?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but its docked in San Francisco." Afton said.

"Then Charlie is right, we need to get going." Jack said.

We all headed towards the magic bus, and climbed aboard. Jack talked to Ella, the driver, for a few minutes then cam back and joined the rest of us. She sat next to Charlie who held her tight, he spoke softy to her and she seemed a little more like her old self. Afton and Alex were playing ping pong in the corner as Katie sat and watched, Kayla and Ben sat the kitchen counter pointing at a map, Allison and Grayson sat with us on the couch. Everything was almost too calm.

After about 30 minutes there was a thud on the roof, Ella pulled the bus over to the side and all 12 of us weapons in hand climbed off carefully. I looked up to see a girl with her legs kicked over the side. She was tall, thin, and very muscular. Her cooper hair was tied into a loose braid, her hazel eyes looked across all of us, she wore white skinny jeans that tucked into her brown hunting boots. She had on a silver blouse and glowed with a silver light. Her earrings hung down from her ears and had little moons on them. She had a silver bow and quiver slung over her back. Her plump, plum lips formed a smirk. She spoke with an old southern accent, "I hope y'all aren't forgetten something."

"Guys,' Jack said with almost a snarl, 'Meet Emma Dare, leader of the Hunters of Artemis.


	10. Chapter 10: Hunter vs Siren

After we all got back on the bus Emma said, "Why Jaclyn, are you not happy to see me?"

I could tell Emma had every guys attention even Thomas. "It's Jack now Emma, not that you've ever cared but when Artemis volunteered a hunter I was praying it wasn't you. Seems my prayers have gone unanswered."

"I take it you know each other." Katie said.

"We've met once yes. When young Jack here was a new camper."

"You make us sound so distant." Jack hissed. "I tried joined the hunters because I idolized you. I thought you were my best friend but you let me down."

"Did I?" Emma raised an eyebrow, "You seem perfectly happy to me, other than the amount of stress this prophecy has you under. You have a dreadful boyfriend, a group of friends. What more could you want?"

"First of all,' Jack raised her voice and stood up, 'just because you've sworn off men doesn't mean you are allowed to call my boyfriend dreadful. I have wonderful friends who would never have told 8 year old me that I wasn't cut out for the Hunters. I idolized you Emma and you crushed my dreams under your foot."

"You said what to a 8 year old kid?" Thomas asked, his face had returned to normal he was no longer looking at Emma like he wanted to marry her.

"I only told Jack what she needed to hear."

"No you destroyed the girl I used to be. You can't justify that. No matter the outcome you were my best friend and idol and you crushed me."

Jack stormed out of the room and Charlie followed her. Ben and Liam sat down next to Emma, they were obviously still star struck. The rest of us retreated to our rooms I changed out of my jeans, blue shirt, and cargo jacket. I put on one of Thomas' shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. I sat on the bed reading and Thomas sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I saw how goggly eyed you got when you saw Emma." I said.

He blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I'll refresh your memory, I could practically see you drooling over Emma and her immortal glow. I thought you might propose to her right on the spot."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me. For a second I just felt drawn to her. Like I don't know how to describe it."

"I forgive you." I said. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I laughed as he kissed my cheek, nose, neck, forehead, and chin. After a few hours of sitting in our room, I went to the kitchen to get us some snacks. Emma, Ben, and Liam were still sitting on the couch. When I walked in the rooms attention turned to me, Ben and Liam got off the couch and talked to me for a minute before retreating to there rooms as well. Emma stood up and studied me.

"I've never met someone who could take attention away from a Hunter. What are you?" she asked, as she narrowed her eyes.

"I have some questions for you too. I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

Her eyes got glassy and she nodded the way people always did when I used siren song.

I sat down across from her, "Question one, who exactly are you?"  
"Emma Dare, I'm a daughter of Ares, and now adopted daughter of Artemis. My turn, what is your heritage?"

"My father is Poseidon, my mother is Adeline del Mare, she was a mortal until two weeks before I was born, then she was turned into a siren. She became the queen a few years ago, thats why I can take attention away from a Hunter, why I got you to talk to me, and why I could tell you were a child of Ares before I even knew who you were. I'm not full siren because when she had me, she wasn't either. Question two, How old are you?"

"I was 18 when I pretended to be a boy to fight for the confederate army in the American civil war. I was dyin at 20 when Artemis found me, the male soldiers had figured out I was a girl and left me to die. I prayed for help and Artemis found me. I pledged myself to her and swore of men, but that wasn't your question, I am technically 174 years old. My turn again, ever considered joining the hunt?"

"No, I have a boyfriend I don't plan on giving up for immortality. Question three, why did you do that to Jack?"

Emma's face hardened as she sighed, "I cared a great deal for Jack, we found her in New Jersey, she was trying to make her way to camp by herself, her father was a deadbeat who didn't want her, after Demeter left him his life went down hill. I wanted to swear her into the Hunters, but Lady Artemis said that I couldn't that she had a bigger role to play. Artemis saw Jack's future as all Gods see everyones future. She saw her friends, Charlie, her role in this quest, and in the prophecy about you, she even saw you."

"So, you didn't turn down Jack because you wanted to, but because you knew it wasn't her best option. Then why don't you just tell her that."

"Stubbornness is a fatal flaw of a child of Ares, just like excessive loyalty is a fatal flaw for children of Poseidon. I don't want to let Jack know she was right when she called me spineless, even if it was all those years ago."

"Eight year old Jack called you spineless?"

"That and some other choice words that a eight year old in my day wouldn't have known."

I laughed, I had seen picture of Jack at that age, she was much shorter and a had really chubby cheeks. Her hair had been cut very short and she had straight across bangs that she had obviously cut herself. Picturing that Jack call anyone spineless made me smile.

"She was fiery, even then. She would have made a great hunter, but she had a different path to follow and I can tell she's happy."

The more I thought about, Jack had always been exceedingly happy. When I first met her she was a ball of energy, she was 17 and already had smile lines.

"I'm not here to mess up the quest she's on, I'm here to help her. I asked Artemis to come. I want to make things right between me and Jack. All Artemis' hunter are immortal, unless we fall in love or fall in combat. I don't want to spend all of eternity knowing I did nothing to change it."

After she said that, Jack walked into the living room. I stood up, "Maybe you two should talk."

Jack looked at me like I was crazy but she sat down anyway, I grabbed my snacks and went back to Thomas.


	11. Chapter 11: Jack and the Giant

Until dinner we all just stayed in our rooms, about 15 minutes before I was putting back on my clothes then the bus leaned to one side throwing me and Thomas into the wall. I lurched back with a thud. I drew Undertow and walked out of our room. "Ella, what happened?"

"Something big hit the side of the bus. I am not quite sure what it was Abby."

Ella had taken us down a hidden road. There were tons of roads like this all around the world they were roads half bloods could take to stay away from mortals. The problem was that most monsters knew about them. Jack got off the bus first and the rest of us followed. We stepped out into almost complete darkness on the side of the rode sat a boulder the size of a bear, the bus was dented a little, but the magic the surround it prevent any bad damage. In the woods shapes shifted around, something let out a hair raising laugh. The voice called out, "Oh daughter of Demeter, did you think this would be easy? Many of your siblings before you have tried and failed. What would make you believe you were any different? Monsters stole The orchid from your mother's garden long ago, monsters still protect it to this day."

The shapes emerged from the woods they were tall, beefy, and ugly I'm sure in the light of day they would have been even uglier. There were four of them, each one had a different set of tattoos across there biceps . They all wielded large clubs. "What are you?" I asked.

The tallest one, who was probably the leader, with dark greasy hair spoke up, "We are the Laistrygonian Giants Daughter of Poseidon."

"Cannibal giants from the far north." Emma said.

"Yes, Emma Dare, it is nice to see you again."

"You've met them before?" I asked.

She nodded, "Once. I lost a lot of hunters."

The shortest one to the right looked happily at the sky, "So many delicious demigods." he said dreamily.

Emma snarled, "You will pay for takin' my hunters lives."

She started to move forward one of the giants swung his club but she dodged out of the way, she notched and arrow and fired. A silver light shot straight through the heart turning him into gold dust. The other three giants advanced, the biggest towards me, one towards Jack, and one towards Emma. I heard Thomas' voice beside me, he was using his gift from his father, "Strike when I tell you to."

I nodded, I waited the giant got very close very quickly, we were nearly face to face when Thomas shouted, "Now!"

Thomas slammed into the giant and I swung my sword, the silver sliced through his body as he turned into gold dust. I turned to see Jack and Charlie slicing up one of the giants. Emma on the other hand was pinned under the final one. Suddenly a blinding flash of light illuminated everything around us and sailed through the air hitting the giant right between the eyes. We all turned to see Allison standing on the top of the bus with her bow in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Oh Zeus yeah that's my girl!" Grayson shouted.

Allison giggled as she jumped off the bus, Grayson walked over to her a kissed her. "Holy Hades, Allison." Thomas said, "when did you get that good? I could barely see my target and you hit yours right between the eyes."

"I've never seen arrows like that." Emma said marveling her Allison's arrows.

"They were a gift from my father, they are made out of and shoot pure sunlight. I believe yours are quite similar, yours shoot moonlight don't they?"

"How did you know that?" Emma asked.

"When you shot your first arrow the silver light that radiated from it reminded me of my arrows. I assume Artemis either gave them to you since you lead her hunters or she gives them to all of you."

"She gave them to me yes. Until I became a hunter I was never much of a archer. I preferred a sword but now I'm pretty good with a bow. Not good enough to hit something between the eyes though. Have you ever thought about becoming a hunter?"

Grayson stepped forward, Allison laughed, "I appreciate the offer Emma, but I wouldn't want to live in a world without any of my friends. Even if I made new ones."

"I can respect that Miss. Sol."

We all climbed back onto the bus and ate dinner. Afterwards we are all pretty tired, I changed my clothes and took off my make up. By the time I walked back into my bedroom Thomas was sound asleep, I walked over and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes fluttered a bit but he didn't wake up. I climbed in next to him, he still didn't wake up, he rolled over and pulled me to him. I drifted of to sleep to the smell of pine needles and mint filling my nose.


End file.
